


7 DAYS

by AliceWings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1940 au, AU, M/M, WW2 AU, aviators AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWings/pseuds/AliceWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week before the Poland invasion, before the WW2 started, two aviators found love in a hopeless place. Gwaine/Leon AU; mentions of Merthur & Percival/Mordred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 DAYS

They never really prepare you for such a situations, they say that losing someone you love is hard, sad and sometimes drives you crazy. But what about when you lose someone you realized you loved, just seven days ago? He was perfect, he was kind, and he was brave. He was mine, but only for seven days.

. . . . . .

**Friday August 25th; 1939.**

The echoes of war were hitting Great Britain like something inevitable. London was now a place for soldiers, the streets we're full of them, soldiers, nurses, voluntaries, everyone preparing for what was about to come. The streets would be empty if it were not for them, children were sent outside London, the windows from all houses we're marked with white "X", and sandbags we're being put in strategic places by the infantry soldiers.

Despite the disheartening atmosphere of the city, the soldiers lived everyday like if it was the last one, because it could be. And they spent the most part of their evenings, among with the other volunteers, nurses and the small number of citizens from London enjoying the last moments of happiness left. Some pubs and bars were full of joy, being the streets still empty and grey, and inside the buildings you could hear the music and laughs of people enjoying those little moments.

There was one pub specifically, that had nothing special, except the fact that it was usually frequented by the RAF soldiers, no infantry, no navy, only aviators, the pride of the British Army. That pub was in an old building, an old library that was empty and abandoned until a few months ago, when all started, when someone thought it was a good time to create a place where people could escape of the fear and have fun dancing, and drinking, and this place was like the hub for the RAF aviators that every single night went there, just to enjoy a great night with their fellow soldiers, and you only could. The big wooden doors were closed and you only could get in by saying a password, something that only a RAF soldier would know. Said the password, the doorman opens the door, and immediately you were surrounded by a jolly and warm environment.

"Come over Leon! We've been waiting for you all night" Percival was a big man, and his heart as big as him, with a smile in his face he was waving at Leon while sitting with Their Captain, Arthur Pendragon, and the other members of the squad. Not too far from there, the Le Fay squad, whose Captain, Morgana Lefay, was sitting surrounded by her men.

Leon walked by the Le Fay's, nodding her head at Morgana, he was a gentlemen, despite the Camelot and Le Fay rivalries. Putting a smile on his face he headed to his fellows table and took seat next to Percival "Having fun, aren't you?" He asked pointing at his friend's empty glass.

"How could I not? You see good music, pretty girls..." Percival's gaze followed two ladies down the aisle, and smiled briefly "But I was worried about you, man" He added looking back at Leon.

Leon raised his hand and nodded at the waiter, whom knew them and of course knew what the used to drink all time, then Leon looked at Percival and shrugged his shoulders "You shouldn't" He said sighing "Well maybe you should, but just a little" A short and low laugh escaped from Leon's lips "What?" Asked the blonde boy "I'm fine".

Said Leon settling the conversation "You know I don't want to talk about it, it's better this way, everyone is being evacuated and I wanted it like this, it had to be" As the waiter left the glass on the table Leon took it firmly, drinking the amber liquid in just one gulp, the coughed and his eyes squeezed "It burns" He gasped, covering his mouth with his fist.

Percival couldn't help but laugh a little louder and patted Leon on his back, shaking his head "Ok, ok... We wouldn't talk about it, but you'll learn how to drink whisky properly" Percival laughed again and looked at Captain Pendragon "We're going for a few drinks to the bar, want anything cap'n?"

Captain Pendragon was a handsome, blonde and blue eyed boy, younger than his men but not less respected, and was sitting there, reading a few pages from a black notebook and just taking small sips of his drink "No" Replied Arthur "Just take a look around, and if you see Merlin tell him I'll be waiting for him, here."

With a nod Leon and Percival stood up and walked together through the pub, trying not to bum into someone, hard task, because the pub was full of people "Did anything happen with Merlin?" Asked Leon looking at his friend.

"Nah... You know, like always, Merlin's here and there, he's a medic, Arthur still doesn't get he is not his... Personal medic, or whatever is it called" Percival laughed "I guess he's still a little bit mad at Merlin, for leaving the squad..."

"I guess Merlin just wants to help everyone? A war is coming, medics and surgeons are needed everywhere" Ventured Leon.

"Yes I know" Percival nodded "But we all know that, sometimes, Arthur can be such a child" Both laughed.

As they reached the bar Percival took seat in one of the empty stools and waved at Leon, there was no more empty stools but Leon could rely in the bar while taking their drinks. "How's Mordred?" Asked Leon, looking at Percival, but by the side of his eye, kinda fearing his friend's reaction.

"He's fine" Answered Percival, and Leon smiled a little "If you don't want to talk about your family, then I don't want to talk about Mordred" Continued Percival, angrily "Copy?".

"Yeah... Yeah I copy... I just thought you would have visited him" Leon Shrugged playing with his glass "I went this morning" He said, like nothing, just talking casually "He looks fine, much more lively than the last time" Leon smiled and then finally looked at Percival "It was an accident, you know it, right?"

Taking a deep breath Percival nodded "I know" He said "But I hurt him, and... I don't know" He shrugged, downcast, and looked back at his friend "Maybe he doesn't want me to go there... He needs to rest"

Leon smiled and laughed a little "I bet he'll be happy to see you". Percival looked at Leon kind of bothered, and arched his eyebrows as Leon laughed, the blonde know about them, it wasn't something weird between soldiers. Too much time alone and together, things happen, sex happens... And sometimes love happens.

"Stop looking at me like that Leon" Said Percival pointing at his friend with one finger.

"Like what?" Asked Leon, still smiling, he wasn't looking at Percival in any special way, but maybe his words woke up something in him, and Leon was just smiling a little, thinking about his own things. Playfully Percival pushed Leon by his chest and Leon's back bumped into someone, but the two friends were just laughing "Jerk..." Mumbled Leon looking at Percival, who smiled childish, and then Leon turned to apologize with the man with whom he bumped accidentally.

"Stupid, fucking... Viking" Growled the man, looking at Leon with frowning "Didn't your mama teach you how to walk? You have thrown my drink" His breath smelt like a distillery, and Leon wrinkled his nose.

"I'll pay you one, there's no need to argue" Said Leon and raised his hand, disposed to ask for a new drink for the man.

"The Camelot squad, always making it easier for everyone, with your arrogance and your fake kindness" The man smiled archly "I don't want your drink" Added "What you deserve is a punch in your pretty face" He grunted, and suddenly grabbed Leon by his shirt, crumpling it inside his fist, and preparing his other fist to hit Leon.

"Hey, hey, hey... Alvarr, c'mon, he said he'll pay you another one so... Hey, free drinks!"

Leon's gaze went from Alvarr to that men behind him, good looking, long and smooth hair, it seemed soft and of course shiny. The black aired man was holdings Alvarr's arm, keeping it quiet and away from Leon's nose. "Shut up Gwaine" Grunted Alvarr "And let me go" Added Alvarr, abruptly shoving Gwaine, the waiter behind the bar put the glass that Leon asked for in front of Alvarr, and he just swallowed it in one gulp. And then left, glaring at them one last time.

Percival himself stood up, ready to help Leon with that Alvarr, but sat down again when Gwaine interposed and controlled the situation. "Excuse me friend, he doesn't know what the word 'manners' mean" Said Gwaine looking at Leon and Percival, whom laughed a little, Leon was still looking at Gwaine "I'm Gwaine" He said, shaking Percival's hand first then handing it to Leon, who shook his hand but not as firmly as he should.

"I have never seen you around before, Gwaine" Noticed Percival.

"That's because I've been around for only a few days ago" Joked Gwaine, looking at Leon then at Percival "I have been transferred here, I was in the Ireland Air Corps before" Explained Gwaine smiling, resting his elbow on the bar, while his gaze was scanning Leon, that wasn't looking at him.

Gwaine explained them that he asked to serve with the RAF when he heard that the soldiers were really brave and competitive, and of course ready to battle in any moment "The Air Corps won't fly until the RAF needs them to do it, and seeing that you're good as hell shooting down Germany planes, I knew I was going to be watching the show while you guys had fun and that's not my style" Gwaine laughed.

Then Percival widened his eyes, Merlin just entered in the pub and Percival left his glass on the table, rapidly "It's Merlin" Said to Leon, who nodded and then occupied Percival's stool "He won't be back for a while, so you can sit" Said Leon to Gwaine and smile briefly, taking a sip of his glass.

"I bet you're the king of parties" Said Gwaine laughing a little, and Leon arched his both eyebrows "Sorry, that was inappropriate…" Said Gwaine shaking his head and sighed "I usually say things out of place to people I just met, then I regret it a few seconds after, thank god you didn't punched me in the face… It happens to me a lot".

Leon couldn't help to laugh a little "I'm not the kind of guy that goes around punching people in the face… Except if I'm drunk, then anything goes…" He raised his both hands laughing and shrugged "I don't get drunk too often" Admitted Leon, and Gwaine grinned, satisfied that Leon finally seemed much more comfortable around him.

"So, tell me, Leon… In which squad are you?" Asked Gwaine sipping his glass.

"Camelot Squad" Replied Leon "The best one" Said proudly "Despite what those Lefay assholes have told you" Leon laughed and sighed "Sorry… I didn't meant that" Leon shook his head "Well except Alvarr, he is a dumbass…" Gwaine laughed with Leon.

"Agree with that, he always mocks my accent" Grunted Gwaine "Do I really have a weird accent?" Asked Gwaine worried.

"What? No, not at all, I mean... Don't listen to Alvarr he thinks that grunting is an idiom" Leon laughed loudly and shook his head, finishing his glass, he took a deep breath "Okay no more drinks for me" Added grinning.

As he looked up he could see Merlin and Arthur arguing and Percival walking out the pub "I think I have to go now" Said Leon standing up, and feeling a little dizzy, Gwaine grabbed his arm.

"Easy tiger… Don't fall to the ground" Laughed Gwaine and stood up to help Leon "You all right?" Asked.

Leon nodded "Yes… It passed…" Then grinned and felt Gwaine's hand let his arm go "I think I can reach the exit".

"I bet you can" Joked Gwaine, and smiled softly at Leon "Be careful, Viking, I won't be around to catch you if you fall, or to help you if you bump into someone again" Smirked Gwaine looking up and down at Leon.

"I'll try not to bump or fall then" Said Leon grinning "Good night"

Leon walked off, and finally reached Percival that was walking down the street rapidly. Meanwhile in the pub, Gwaine smiled softly still looking at the exit doors, minutes after Leon disappeared behind those.

 

 

_To be continued..._


End file.
